


Sugar & Spice

by PsychedelicatePoltergeist



Series: The Dragon and the Shark [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicatePoltergeist/pseuds/PsychedelicatePoltergeist
Summary: It runs deeper than a simple companionship.





	Sugar & Spice

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's wondering why I often post KuzuSouda oneshots and stuff in between Screams and Sighs chapters, it's because 1. I love this ship to death and 2. I need to write some fluff in between to fuel my motivation to write SAS. (Seriously, the angst is strong in that fic.)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this little treat while you wait for Chapter 24 of SAS!

**side: fuyuhiko**

He’s so goddamn annoying. He gets on my damn nerves, day in and day out. But… his company is somethin’ I’ve gotten used to over the past few months. And, okay, maybe I’m _too_ used to it at this point. But… I can’t push him away. I can’t be the one to make him sad. I’m the one who agreed to protect him, after all…

When he’s happy, I’m happy too. And when he’s upset, I’m the one who beats the crap out of whoever makes him so unhappy. You could say that I’m his babysitter, but… this thing we share, it runs a lot deeper than that. It’s somethin’ our classmates will never understand.

He’s the one who reminds me, on a daily basis, that life ain’t all about bein’ the strongest or the best. He’s the one who reminds me that it’s okay to just be a normal kid. He’s the one who brought me out of my shell. Irritatin’ as he may be, I… really like havin’ him around.

Even if we keep our intimacy behind closed doors, I remind him, every day, that he’s got a life worth livin’. Even if my relationship with him is my greatest secret, I never forget to thank him countless times for everythin’ he’s done for me. And, no matter what happens, I always remind him that… I love him.

Okay, yeah, it was hard as shit to say it at first, but don’t judge.

————————————-

**side: kazuichi**

How did it happen? How did I end up datin’ this guy? I thought it’d be impossible, way harder to achieve than charmin’ Sonia, but here we are, sharin’ somethin’ I’d always imagined I’d have with a cute girl. I hate to sound like Nagito, but… did I get lucky? Honestly, I hafta wonder if I did.

The day he confessed to me, I actually pinched myself. I thought I was dreamin’. It was too good to be true. (Now watch as he smirks and calls me pathetic.) But… it’s real. It really did happen. And I happily accepted his confession, knowin’ that I may never be able to experience anythin’ like this again.

He’s a guy I was kinda scared of at first, but gradually grew to admire. And at first, I only hung out with him because I wanted to know his secrets - how can he, a short, chubby-cheeked, wide-eyed boy, have more physical and emotional strength than a guy who dyed his hair and ditched his glasses? But the secrets I learned were nothin’ like what I was expectin’ - as it turns out, he and I ain’t so different. Although he’s got some rough edges, deep down he’s a sweet and considerate guy. I wish there were more people like him in this world.

It’s all thanks to him that I’m still standin’ today. He changed my life for the better. And although the two of us squabble a lot, there’s one thing he knows more than anythin’ else - that I love him from the bottom of my heart.

It took me awhile to admit it, though. That’s somethin’ he never lets me live down. The nerve of him!

  
  



End file.
